Stations de radio dans GTA Liberty City Stories
Voici une liste des stations de radio disponibles dans ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories ''dans les versions PSP/PS2. La bande son a été légèrement modifiée dans les versions iOS et Android. Head Radio DJ: Michael Hunt Station de musique pop. Bande-son: *Train - Conor & Jay *The One For Me - Cloud Nineteen *Take The Pain - Purser *Free Yourself - L. Marie (feat. Raff) *Drive - 15 Ways *Welcome to the Real World - Rous Stow *Keep Dreaming - Vanilla Smoothie Double Clef FM DJ: Sergio Boccino Station de musique classique. Bande-son: *Il Trovatore: Anvil Chorus - Composed by Giuseppi Verdi *Il Trovatore: Tacea la notte placida - Composed by Giuseppi Verdi *Nabucco: Chorus of the Hebrew Slaves - Composed by Giuseppi Verdi *Cosi Fan Tutte: E amore un ladronello - Composed by Mozart *Marriage of Figaro: Overture - Composed by Mozart *I Paglicacci: Vesti la giubba - Composed by Ruggiero Leoncavello Flashback FM Dj: Reni Wassulmaier Station de disco italien Bande-son: *Giorgio Moroder - "I Wanna Rock You" *Giorgio Moroder - "E=MC²" *Giorgio Moroder - "From Here to Eternity" *Giorgio Moroder - "Chase" *Giorgio Moroder - "First Hand Experience in Second Hand Love" *Giorgio Moroder - "I'm Left, You're Right, She's Gone" K-JAH DJ: Natalie Walsh Davis Station de reggae. Bande-son: *Pick A Sound - Selah Collins *What A Wonderful Feeling - Errol Berrot *Watch How The People Dancing - Kenny Knots *Lean Boot - Richie Davis *Ready For The Dancehall Tonight - Peter Rouncer *You Ha Fe Cool - Richie Davis *Ring My Number - Kenny Knots *Run Come Call Me - Kenny Knots Rise FM DJ: Boy Sanchez Station de house et techno. Bande-son: *Sing it Back (Boris Musical Mix) - Moloko *Free - Ultra Nate *I Believe - Happy Clappers * *House Music - Eddie Amador *Feel What You Want - Kristine W *Hideaway (Deep Dish Vocal Remix) - DeLacy *Spin Spin Sugar (Armand's Dark Garage Mix) - Sneaker Pimps * *Plastic Dreams - Jaydee *Altered States - Ron Trent *There Will Come A Day (Half Tab Dub) - The Absolute *Positive Education - Slam *Flash - Green Velvet *Circus Bells (Hardfloor Remix) - Robert Armani *Higher State of Consciousness - Wink * : pistes supprimées dans la version mobile du jeu. LIPS 106 DJ: Cliff et Andee Station de musique pop Bande-son: *Train - Conor & Jay *Funk in Time - Randy La Fontaine *Love is the Feeling - Schwarz *Mine Until Monday - Sunshine Shine *Get Down - Credit Check *Tonight - Coal Timers *Bassmatic - Nina Barry *Into Something (Come on, Get Down) - The Jacksons Radio Del Mundo thumb DJ: Panjit Gavaskar Station musique du monde Bande-son: *Raghupati - Ananda Shankar *Dum Maro Dum - Asha Bhonsle *Neeve Nanna (Only You Were Mine)- Vijaya Anand *Kidda - Natacha Atlas *** *Hebeena Hebeena - Farid El Attrach *Aini Bet Ref - Ahmed Mneimneh ** *Im Nin'Alu - Ofra Haza *Ballaa Tsoubou Hul Kahwa - Samira Tawfic **** ** : piste remplacée par Salatin El Tarab Orchestra - "Ah Ya Zein" dans la version mobile du jeu. *** : piste remplacée par Mohamad Hussein - "Mariam Mariamti" dans la version mobile du jeu. **** : piste remplacée par Cedars of Lebanon - "Mosavo" dans la version mobile du jeu. The Liberty Jam thumb DJ: DJ Clue Station de rap / hip-hop. Bande-son: *All I Need - Method Man *Shook Ones Pt. II - Mobb Deep *Incarcerated Scarfaces - Raekwon *N.O.R.E - Noreaga *Shut 'Em Down (Remix) - Onyx (feat. Noreaga and Big Pun) *Beware - Big Pun *Twinz (Deep Cover '98) - Big Pun *Get At Me Dog - DMX (feat. Sheek from The Lox) *Ruff Ryders Anthem (Remix) - DMX (feat. DJ Clue, Jadakiss, Styles, Drag-on & Eve) *Do What You Feel - Redman (feat. Method Man) *Chain Gang Freestyle - The Lox & Black Rob * *Chest2chest Freestyle - The Lox * * : pistes supprimées de la version mobile de jeu. MSX 98 DJ: MC Codebreaker Station de techno. Bande-son: *Renegade Snares - Omni Trio *Terrorist - Renegade *Finest Illusion (Legal Mix) - Foul Play *Living For The Future (FBD Project Remix) - Omni Trio *Stay Calm (Foul Play Remix) - DJ Pulse *Disturbance (Tango Remix) - Hyper-on Experience *Cold Fresh Air - Higher Sense *Living For The Future - Omni Trio *Thru The Vibe (2 on 1 Remix) - Omni Trio *The Helicopter Tune - Deep Blue *Dred Bass - Dead Dred LCFR thumb|slogan: "parler plus, penser moins". Station de discussion Débats diffusés par la radio : *Heartland Values With Nurse Bob, avec Nurse Bob *Electron Zone, avec Steve et Bill *Breathing World, avec Melissa Chowder et Crow *Coq 'O' Vin, avec Richard Goblin *Chatterbox, avec Lazlow Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:GTA Liberty City Stories Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA Liberty City Stories